User talk:Nightfall101/Archive 5
Archives Can you archive my talk page? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Perhaps Scarheart could mentor one of them. What do you think MosspawMy talk! 20:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea, Mossy saw the message you sent me -_- I actually was going to say the same thing as her Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ceremony Continued Ok so we decided that Mudkit, Frostkit, and Foxkit. Flame will deliver the message. Can we get the ceremony done with :P? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, not the mean spitting tounge i mean like nya :P ANyways we havent thought about mentors, the week flied by o.o Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 07:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea, and i meant that Mudkit, Frostkit and Foxkit will have a prophecy.... would that be OK??? (Just checking..) Foxclaw33 IRC? Wanna get on? Adderpaw 05:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ? >.< ? I've never really seen Frostyness roleplay but i think that they are nice choicies. Go ahead ;) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 08:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) About Littlefern I'm not wholly entirely sure I roleplay Littlefern - I didn't have any idea I was supposed to, whatsoever - but it was one of Hawkey's cats, and I thought she was taking them back.... *headbrickwall* Why must confusion be so cruel. Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... Category:Signatures 11:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Blackmist? I saw Blackmist didn't have roleplayer can I roleplay her? Adderpaw 00:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You mean I don't have to roleplay her just think of a story? Adderpaw 00:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok but I kinda want her alive and I kinda don't want her alive Adderpaw 00:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No I guess not what about Tigerleap - A white tom with green eyes and he has black tabby stripes. Oh yea can I have some more rogues? Tui - A white she-cat with green eyes and a black dot on her head. Means "push" in Chinese. Her brother La - A black tom with blue eyes and a white dot on his head. Means "pull" in Chinese Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to say how Tigerleap died :P he died of uhhh Rogue attack Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to Roleplay her and Tigerleap is dead Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes! :D * Does a dance* Adderpaw 02:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thunderclan Adderpaw 02:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Amberkit How about amber of course lol? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 21:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) uhh Hey you know how in Secrets of the clans or one book they had Tigerclan, Lionclan, Leopardclan? How come we don't have it on this wiki? Adderpaw 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hawk's Pic Heya Nightfall. I hope you're doing well and enjoying yourself here; it seems to be running nicely. =) However, I need to ask that you delete this File:Hawkstar2.png. I am fully aware that the user doesn't want it to be deleted, but it violates copyright badly. Websites have closed and people have been sued due to copyright violation; I don't want it to happen here. I know that you guys are friends, but as the authority in charge it is your responsibility to remove it. You don't need her permission; just remove it from the page and erase it. Thank you, 15:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) >:-( And If you want you can delete all my chararts besides Clovershine. Or you can give them to someone else. I WROTE THIS FOR MY CHARARTS! lol Tigerfur of Bloodclan 23:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE: No, I don't want them besides Clovershine and Firefur. I just don't want them anymore. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 23:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Here you go! It won't let me edit this page. There's no "Add Topic" button for me! ??? It's Lightstep. New Users and trouble with CAP :Hey Night! This is nothing bad, but I figured out why the new members are posting on the archives. It's because, when we first started CAP, Sarobando put a lock on it, so no new members or unregistered members could post. I keep seeing it there everytime I edit. Chickenstar No, I've never played this before. For Lightstep, I'm just used to coloring and shading things, but not greatly good, just good. Chickenstar 23:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Windclan May I join Windclan? I would like to have Whitespeckle as a warrior. Chickenstar 02:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank Sure! I can do that easily--Nightshine 19:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks for everything, Nightfall. Chickenstar 23:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :( :( I just can't do shading. Chickenstar 01:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm probably going to try to make the kitty-pet blanks. Chickenstar 01:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just have it declined. I don't care. IDK... Tigerfur of Bloodclan 02:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: IDK Well, if that's what you want. And what's with the angry face on your section heading on my talk page? That's no way to start off a message...☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 02:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Owlkit's Real Life Image It looks great! I'll put it up on his article now. --Nightshine 07:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) CAP Sorry i havent been on for a while, i was grounded. Can you put my CAP pics back up that got declined last week because i wasnt here to work on them??(It wouldn't seem fair to me :/) Thanks :) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Art Theft :Hey Nightfall! :) I was looking at Foxclaw's page and saw this little black kitty that was dancing under her 'Art By Me(COPYRIGHTED TO ME)' section. The other day I was on youtube and found a animation that had that same exact black kitty in it. Foxclaw has stolen the picture from somebody else and claimed it as her own. I have told her about and she said she didn't know, saying not all of them were hers. iKiba☼ 20:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You see, what i meant by that, Echo, was that i had to give credit to me on the ones i have... :Does that make sense?? Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) StarClan Just in case you didn't see, Silverkit died of Unknown causes. The cause will later be revealed. I just want to check, but does she get to go to Starclan? -Sage LOVES purple! 21:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thorn Hey isn't thorn a she-cat? I saw on the charecter thingy and I think Nightshine had a tom on it? Opps never mind I love finding them too!! It's so much fun. :) Thanks for all the wonderful options! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) can i still join windclan as a cat? er... cypresspaw spiky white tom with a black underbelly?--bracken--~ 23:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wildkit Pictures Haha, here we go, being obsessed with finding pics for cats again!! :) I saw this pic and thought of Wildkit: It looks nothing like her tho XD [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 00:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Nobody but me on IRC O.o Want to go on :3Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 06:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Can you put me on the userbox project?? I needed to know how to do those, i finally figured it out though.... Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 07:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? I haven't been on in a while, but I'm on, please come on? :D 18:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I love the pictures, ALL of them, just the Dovefeather one needws her eye color changed to emerald otherwise it's puurrfect XD 18:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you want to get on?--Nightshine 19:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) UMMMM Just checking...(fan art) Ok so i was like hmmm what about the blood in the backround for this picture.... Anyways, it's Sneerkit and Sneer! There is fire in Sneerkit's eyes, because of his deadly desire for revenge/grudge. there is blood in Sneer's eyes because, well, i just thought that looked good xD I used this for some help(and i got the idea from it)-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyDDhAsmivw Would it be okay to post it with the blood? Just checking >.<Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 19:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) NEW KITTYPET! X3 Can I have a new kittypet? ok I'm thinking ok got it! Jewel - A Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. Personality She s greedy and spoiled and only want stuff she wants. Oh yea and she is famous Adderpaw 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on?--bracken--~ 03:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ThunderClan kit Darkdawn/paw. Thats the name i came up with on IRC. Darkdawn(Darkpaw) is a black tom with amber eyes. His claws are unusually unsheathed all the time...(No, he's not evil.) He will be found in the forest. He'll be in RiverClan. Can he be Rubystar's apprentice if she doesnt have one already Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 03:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC? its me, flash. i got a new account .... Hey, can Me, Foxclaw, and Adder make a prophecy? Last time we tried to do it , Echo deleted it and said she already had cats in a prophecy. It's going to focus on Mudpaw and Foxpaw. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Archives Can you... Uh... Archive WindClan camp??? Something got messed up with the page, and i think its time for a new one >.> Foxclaw33OH. MAH. GAWSH. 1,000 EDITS!!!! PARTEH WITH MEH :D 21:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ~Requirements~ So, i really want to become a Rollback, (Might be a little early, and i don't want to be rude.) so i decided to ask you, and what are the requirements to become one? Foxehno i'm serious, i'll hit you with this stick 22:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so i need to be made a Clan deputy, that's all that's left... Well, dreams don't last forever ;) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiss Can I make a rogue named Hiss? He's going to be Sneer's father. Thanks! -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 02:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Darkorchid theme song That's just what I thought when I was listening to it =) --Nightshine 02:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's really sweet of you. :) But Kohane already has a real life image that suites her perfectly, and I mean PERFECTLY. ;) Thanks anyway! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: New SkyClan Cat Maybe the black and white cat could be named Flintshade? I think Eclipseshadow also sounds cool--Nightshine 01:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll miss you to Night, if I leave. I'm just getting so fed up of how some users have been treating me. It reminds me of cyber bullying. I wish everyone would understand that I was just role playing. --Nightshine 02:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhh I want to join Character Art Project and I already asked. Now I'm trying to make Whiteflower and Tigerkit although I need help because I don't know how to make tabby stripes. Adderpaw 16:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help me please I want to join Character Art Project so I'm making Tigerkit but I don't know how to make tabby stripes D: so how do you guys make the tabby stripes? Adderpaw 16:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I need help because I keep trying to add tabby stripes although I can't do it can you help me this is all I have so far Yea I think I won't do Whiteflower. Help please help me with the shading. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 03:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Applefall Fixed the backround once i saw you needed help with that-FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohai :ohai 8D What's up? ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 15:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ZOMG Blue came back :o FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean, look at the news at the front page o.e FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh then, is she back to everything??? I've heard about her. She's the founder of this wiki... She left for no reason and didnt come back... Until now. FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats all i know about her XD FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 18:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't go on the IRC right now. I'm on February break and I'm not at home so the internet connection isn't great. I'll go on the IRC next Saturday, we should also talk about the CAP limit becaoue many of the users seem to be disregarding it.--Nightshine 22:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Okay, so i made a tutorial and can you add it to the tutorial page, wherever it is :)? FoxehI am the chosen one, nuo? 08:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC Irc? 'Bird2011 00:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Rogue I can edit stuff agian! XD Oh yea I want a rogue uhh Porcupine - a spiky brown tom with amber eyes Adderpaw 23:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Big secret XP Adderpaw 09:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Family Trees Hi! How do you make Family Trees? -Sage: Spring is Coming! 23:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC, Night? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 21:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Name Help I saw this beautiful calico and I really want to create a character for it. I can't think of a good name though. Here are a few I thought of: Hazelfrost, Blossomdawn, Dapplewind. Could you help me with a few more?--Nightshine 05:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ooh I like Cherrybloom as well, I'll go with that. I'll ask Echo to add her to ShadowClan since I have no she-cats there--Nightshine 21:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on IRC It said this when I tried to join 20:02 #wikia-catsoftheclans Cannot join channel (+r) - you need to be identified with services Adderpaw 01:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) SpiritClan May I join as Brightblaze?? Killed by Frostflash. Brightblaze is a light orange she-cat with very long whiskers. The tip of her tail is dark orange(Or red), her sister is Flame. Thanks :3 Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 23:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sage Here! Can Mudpaw's and Sneerkit's warrior names be Mudheart and Sneertooth? Thanks! -Sage the little kitten. 23:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ... please 3: get an account on xfire... no download needed... but then we can talk... :(( Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ...Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: I want this one - Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 01:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Silversong Please help :'( It fails epicly. Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 03:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Problem with a user ﻿I saw this on my talk page- Well,well,well..... If it isint the Foxclaw I have been hearing about. A little birdy told me you did something to Echo. Now, if you have any blameing to do blame it on me.... here is the fun part: NOBODY MESSES AROUND WITH ME FRIEND ECHO! YOU HEAR ME! I AM WILLING TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR WRONGDOINGS. IT IS ILLEGAL TO MESS AROUND WITH PPL LIKE THAT ON THE INTERNET! You better be warned, because I'm gonna be watching you every single day. YOU HEAR ME! (SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 03:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) What is this all about? I never did anything to Echo.... I'm really mad, can you help me? Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Help me. Ok help me.... Please. I saw this on my talk page- Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC ) Don't do that to me Fartbag. Echo told me you did something, and she does not lie. I am sorry for my harsh words but i'm kicking it into overdrive.ALRIGHT! YO FOX! YOU EVEN ADMITTED YOU DID SOMETHING IN UR COMMENT STUPID! ECHO IS MY BFF AND IN COMPUTER WORLD I JUST TORE U UP INTO SHREDS, PUT THEM IN A BLENDER AND DRANK IT. BY THE WAY YOU TASTE AWFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ECHO AND YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE! IF THERE WERE JAPANESE LETTERS ON MY KEYBOARD, I WOULD CUS AT YOU! ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! AKITA NERU AND I ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND I HAVE MY PHONE IN MY HAND READY TO DIAL 911. SO DOES AKITA! SO ME AND AKITA ARE GOING TO WALK AWAY NOW! Ok, look girl, you need to fix up ur attitude. I really don't want to do this stupid fight right now (cause I know ill win, im a brown belt in tai kwon do) and that is not a lie! Girl, what wrong with you? Look, im tired and Im going to bed. I will dream about beating u up! OK, I am not a mean person, I just want all of us to get along (probably not gonna happen) but still. I have a very kind heart but its tough to. Whenever you apologize to Echo, I am sorry for every trouble I have done to you. Now I am gonna catch some Z's ( go to bed) ZzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzz SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback questions. So I noticed here- User talk:Foxclaw33 - that one of the requirements to be a rollback was to have been a deputy of a clan... Wouldn't that technically disqualify me as a rollback? Also that seems a little unfair, as someone may wish to be a rollback but may not want to RP a deputy/ not get to because of favortism.User talk:Foxclaw33-Nanashi Who am I? 04:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks!-ナナシWho am I?Vampire Kit 02:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:HI! Yea, i'm good. You? I'll tell Moon.I had a problem with a User if you saw above, but the other users took care of it. I almost left this wiki because of that user... But i think she learned enough from the admins.. Anyways, Can you help with these two charats? They are epic fails D': Its Silversong and Jack. Okay. Thanks Join Hi,can i join PCA?The gost,roxi,17:52,6 february,2011,(UTC) Chararts I will not be on for a long while, please do not decline my Chararts. I do not know when I'll be back. :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 20:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I should leave I'm getting treated like a pile of trash... 14:19 <+Kaito-Shion> Foxclaw, my GOD! You remind me of a fucking whinny bitch just waiting to get punched in the face. Sadly, I cant,but I would take extreme pleasure in doing so14:21 <+Kaito-Shion> Foxclaw: You dont even know me bitch, this is the first time ive talk to you[14:21 <+Kaito-Shion> Foxclaw: Do it, we wont give a fuck Yea, help me. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw, well, you're acting like a pile of trash. You are a NOOB. And you can't change that. Quit whining and get over it. If you choose to leave, it would be for your best benefit if you can't handle me and Satsu. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98''']] 22:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok ill just ignore her...I dont really want to leave so i think i wont foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Archives Can you archive my talk page? I think its time i clean it up. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC)